Sora Hu-Fung
Backstory Sora was born to Kaoru and Meilan Hu-Fung, in the Imperial Hu-Fung Family. Sora grew up in the shadows of his three older siblings, Mai, Lee, and Ren. After participating in 'The Test' as 12 years old, Sora was chosen to be an assassin. He immediately began his intense training to fulfill this. He was raised like a Hu-Fung Assassin and was raised to think like one too. By the time Sora was 14, he was officially deployed in the clan military. Due to being the son of the clan leader, Sora was made Head Assassin by default, sparking a rivalry between him and another boy who wanted the position- Arata Kazoku. This 'rivalry' would lead to the two competing in everything assassin-related. While Sora saw it as a 'game', he could tell Arata was aiming to kill while sparring. When Sora was fifteen, his parents arranged for him to marry a girl named Izanami Ozai, who was also an assassin. Sora was strongly against the marriage, mostly due to him believing his place was serving the clan, not as a husband. Izanami was also against the marriage, for her own reasons. However, while Sora's parents were fine with him backing out of the marriage after some coaxing, Izanami's parents were set on their daughter marrying into the Hu-Fung Family, strengthening the Ozai Family's ties with the Hu-Fung Family. While Sora was initially not going to help Izanami, he did change his mind and helped her. The two would make a poison made from Tigerwidow Spider venom, as well as the venom of a Spiritbite Serpent. Sora and Izanami would use the poison to killed Izanami's parents, Atsuja and Kamé Ozai. Following their deaths, Izanami was given her parents ranks within the clan, sharing some of her parent's fortune with Sora. Shortly after, the Sykow Twins, Rendi and Peiyi Sykow would break into the clan base and steal the sacred Blade of Masahiru, injuring Sora's mother, Meilan after she took chase. Sora was quick to notice Rendi and Peiyi's ally in the trees, taking several other assassins and going after 'the ally', chasing her all the way to the City of Stiix, where he would lose her. Afterwards, he returned to the Hu-Fung Clan base. After returning Sora was informed by Lee that his father, Kaoru, had joined the Black Lotus, and forced the entire clan to join as well. Sora was strongly against this, especially since the Invoker was utilising the assassins for eliminating his personal enemies, going against Sora's code of honour. Eventually, Sora was deployed along with several other assassins to kill off the Emiko Family. Sora went anyways, despite not wanting to. When Sora, Arata, and the other assassins arrived at the Emiko Residence, all they found was Ren, who revealed that he warned the Emiko Family. In shock, as both Ren and Sora knew the price of interfering with assassin missions. After Arata charged at Ren, Sora did nothing, simply allowing Arata to take Ren back to Kaoru... After Ren was disowned and banished, Sora became fed up with the 'rules' of the Hu-Fung Clan as well as the Invoker. Once he was tasked with killed Alicia WongYi, another one of the Invoker's targets, he refused. When Kaoru threatened to banish Sora, he didn't care, leaving the clan without another word... He would go to Iwanai and joined the Dragon's Lotus with her, using his skill for the right side. Within the order, he became good friends with Daxia Xingli and Mayumi Akuto. Several months after he joined, Cho Emiko and her daughter, Kaori Emiko-Hu-Fung joined the order, and Sora was brought the horrible news that Ren had been murdered by Masume Bygonbourne. Sora was greatly saddened by this, though he had no time to grieve. Cho's brother, Benjiro joined shortly after Cho did, and Sora was to train him. Though surprisingly, he already was an excellent fighter. However, Benjiro was later exposed as a spy for the Black Lotus and was to be tortured to death. Though Sora wasn't either for it nor against it, he did see how distressed this made Cho and wasn't surprised when she convinced the council to give her another chance to 'fix' him. Sora applauded Cho for her bravery, though he kept a close eye on Benjiro... When Benjiro betrayed Cho by attempting to kill her and flee the base, Sora and Alicia were quick to pursue. However, both lost him. A day later the Dragon's Lotus was attacked by Black Lotus troops, and Sora, Alicia, Cho, and Mayumi were forced to flee while Daxia faced two tundrians. While fleeing, they were attacked by Benjiro, who duelled Cho using both their Untamed Magic. At one point during their duel, Sora attempted to intervene using his Forbidden Magic, only to be overpowered by Benjiro's magic. Cho and Benjiro's fight was interrupted by the Aishi Clan, led by Irene Aishi. The Aishi Clan began to attack the group, but thankfully the Shimonseki Clan arrived, and Sora, Mayumi, and Alicia all began to teleport away. Unfortunately for Cho, Benjiro had been stabbed in the stomach by Irene, and while Cho tried to save him, there was no time. Sora and Alicia had to forcefully teleport Cho, without Benjiro... Appearance Sora has slightly tanned skin, with sharp features. He has dull greenish-blue eyes, with blackish-brown hair that goes just past his shoulders. In his youth, Sora often wore a dark red kimono or yukata, with a fluffy black trim and black boots. As he became an assassin her either wore a black kimono of gi, with black combat boots. In the Dragon's Lotus, he wore a white kimono with a light blue and silver trim. Abilities * Advanced Weaponry ** Katana ** Knife * Forbidden Magic(limited) * Ninjutsu Relationships * Meilan Hu-Fung - Mother ** Weilan Hu-Fung - Aunt; Disowned * Kaoru Hu-Fung - Father * Mai Q. Ashitomi(née Hu-Fung) - Sister ** Zhen Ashitomi -Ex-brother in-law ** Xin Ashitomi - Nephew; Missing *Ren Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Cho R. Emiko - Friend **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Niece *Lee Hu-Fung - Brother *Alicia A. WongYi - Girlfriend/Future Wife *Benjiro F. Emiko - Enemy; Presumably Deceased *Masume F. Bygonbourne - Enemy *Irene A. Aishi - Enemy; Presumably Deceased *Daxia Xingli - Friend *Mayumi R. Akuto - Friend Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Dragon's Lotus Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:YocaiEmperor Universe